


One Time During the Quarantine of 2020

by imanerdybutch



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I dont think that's what Zoom is for, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanerdybutch/pseuds/imanerdybutch
Summary: Nicole and Waverly are practicing their social-distancing during the Covid-19 outbreak but Nicole has insomnia and Waverly wants to give her girlfriend a hand with that.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	One Time During the Quarantine of 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning *** There is smut in this fic.
> 
> Did I mention...there's smut.
> 
> Smut Smut Smut.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nicole grabs her laptop and settles down on the couch after having fed Calamity Jane and scarfing down her own food. She logs into the meeting session that Waverly has painstakingly set up for them so they can chat face to face for a while.

Like the rest of the world, they’ve been practicing social distancing in the wake of the killer virus that’s caused a widespread pandemic. Orders are for every human on the planet to stay away from each other until the virus passes, whenever that may be. But of course Nicole is a cop - an essential worker, and as such, is being exposed to the public on a regular basis. So in order to keep Waverly and everyone else they know safe, she’s been staying at her apartment alone while Waverly is stuck across town at the homestead.

Almost instantly Waverly’s sweet face fills her screen as she’s blowing a kiss thru the ethers, her warm voice telling Nicole. “Hi baby. I miss you so much.”

This social-distancing thing is starting to take its toll on both of them and Nicole sighs in frustration, “I know baby. I miss you too.”

They really do miss each other. It’s the kind of missing that can’t be satisfied by talking on the phone, even though they do that too, multiple times thru out the day. No this is the missing of physical touch, the thirst for intimacy between lovers that can only be quenched one way.

Waverly is still moving around the farm house carrying her laptop from room to room when she pushes in closer to study her girlfriend’s features, “You look tired. Are you sleeping alright?”

She doesn’t want to worry Waverly but the concern in her voice compels Nicole to tell the truth. “No, not really, I fall asleep pretty quickly, but I don’t stay asleep for long.” 

Waverly looks concerned, “How long has this been going on?”

Nicole shrugs, “I don’t know a few nights maybe.” Her definition of a few is about five nights.

Insomnia isn’t new to Nicole and it usually goes away after a few sleepless nights, but circumstances beyond their control have made this bout worse.

It’s no surprise really that she can’t sleep. She misses snuggling with her girlfriend under a mountain of blankets, misses waking up next to her, misses just plain kissing her, and she’s certain that’s the cause of her discomfort now.

She doesn’t say anything more. They’ve already said it all to each other, and it doesn’t help to talk about, in fact it just seems to make the missing each other worse.

“What can I do?” Waverly’s sincerity is apparent in her loving tone and Nicole instantly longs for her girlfriend’s touch.

“Come up with a cure for this thing?” Nicole answers with a half-smile. She knows she sounds defeated but it’s just been one of those days. If this thing was over and they were together right now, they’d already be on their second round of orgasms, no questions asked.

At least they can see each other with the help of the internet and seeing Waverly’s warm smile helps breathe life into Nicole.

Waverly drops her head in that cute little way she does when she’s being serious. “No silly. I mean what can I do for you.”

A million replies race thru her head, but Nicole settles on, “As long as your voice is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep, I’ll be fine.”

With a half crooked smile, Waverly raises an eyebrow, “Just my voice? That’s all you need?”

Nicole slumps back on her couch and props her laptop on her legs. In that position, the way the light hits, she looks even more tired. “Waves, you know I need so much more than that.”

“Then let me give it to you baby.” Waverly almost chides.

There’s an unspoken need that lingers right below the surface in most of their recent conversations. It’s simple really. They both need, crave, intimacy. It’s only been a few months since they last had sex and it’s not like they can’t control themselves. But they’ve always been free to do what they wanted to when they wanted to until now.

“Waves,” Nicole begins to protest, but doesn’t really know why. What Waverly is suggesting, what they’ve already talked about, is probably exactly what both of them needs right now.

“Please Nicole. You’re exhausted. You need to sleep. You need your rest. You need your strength to get thru this.”

“What I _need_ is you.” Her response is matter-of-fact and it draws a sweet laugh from Waverly.

“I’m here. Let me help. Let me make you feel good baby. Please.” There is genuine worry in her voice and Nicole doesn’t want to upset her. It’s tough enough being separated, but not being able to hold and kiss her girlfriend when she’s upset is unacceptable.

“Waves, we’ve been thru this. It’d be weird. I’d feel…creepy.” She punctuates the last word with a quick shudder.

“Nicole, it’s not weird if I’m doing it _for_ you, _with_ you.”

Nicole pushes her hands thru short red hair and recognizes the familiar sound of footsteps on bare wood as Waverly climbs the stairs. The squeaking of the door confirms she’s in their bedroom. It’s technically Waverly’s bedroom, but for all intents and purposes they may as well be living there together. At least they were, until this disastrous virus came to roost on top of humanity, forcing social isolation and fucking with Nicole’s ability to get a good night’s sleep.

Waverly deposits the laptop, temporarily disappearing from the camera’s view. Nicole can hear their favorite playlist start in the background. It’s the music they listen to while they make love or sometimes just lay in each other's arms and talk. It’s familiar and soothing and she exhales, not realizing she has been tensing up at the thought of what Waverly is suggesting they do together.

Then Waverly is carrying the laptop around the room and Nicole gets a quick glimpse of a dark blue blur. When the laptop finally comes to rest on the bed, Waverly reappears and lies down on her side next to it. She’s wearing one of Nicole’s old uniform shirts and knows exactly what that will do to Nicole. Two buttons hold the shirt closed but Nicole can see she’s wearing purple satin panties and nothing else underneath, fuel for the inferno that’s about to ignite between Nicole’s legs.

“Baby, I…” Nicole tries to protest again.

“Baby, we’re doing this.” Waverly tells her decidedly before repositioning the laptop a few times to get the perfect desired angle. She finally settles on one that frames most of her head and torso nicely. Then she stretches her legs out, propping her head up with one hand while the other rests on her hip. The shirt falls half open exposing the soft skin of her belly. The pose is more than hot and it’s clear by her expression that Waverly knows exactly what this is doing to Nicole.

Despite Waverly’s efforts, Nicole remains undeterred and makes one last attempt to talk her way out of this. “I’m pretty sure this isn’t how you’re supposed to use this meeting site, what if we get hacked or something? This _is_ the internet you know.”

“Nicole!” Waverly glares right into the camera with the same intensity she uses when she’s dead set on something. Nicole knows that look all too well and it only serves to throw more kindling on the fire igniting low in her gut. “We’re in a password protected encrypted private instance. It’s perfectly safe. Honestly, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re not attracted to me or something.” She flips her hair and adds a huff for dramatic flair.

Nicole pushes her hands thru her hair again and forces out the entire contents of her lungs in a deep exhale. “Waves, you know that isn’t true. I love you so much and I’ve never wanted you more.”

The honesty causes a mischievous grin to spread across Waverly’s lips. Her eyes curl into cute little half-moons and she purrs, “That’s better. Go on. I’m listening.”

Nicole grabs at the back of her neck, “I…I don’t know what to say. You know I’m not…I’m not good at this.”

That much is true. Nicole knows she’s good at the physical parts, very good if you measure success by the emphatic responses usually coming from Waverly. But they’ve tried phone sex before. Nicole gets too worked up and then her brain just short circuits. She loses all ability to form words and it ends up being awkward and unsatisfying for both of them.

“How ‘bout we try this. I’ll tell you to do something, and then you tell me to do something. We’ll take turns, nice and slow.”

Waverly’s soft tone goes a long way to convincing Nicole. After all, she is just trying to help. She should at least give it a try. After a few more seconds of thought, she finally concedes, “Okay, but you go first.”

Waverly rolls onto her back and takes a deep breath. Nicole can tell it’s an attempt to mask her overflowing excitement. The rise and fall of her chest only stokes the full blown ache that’s taken up residence between Nicole’s legs.

“Baby?”

“Yes Waves?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Waverly.”

“Good.” Waverly’s instructions are quick but loving, “Now, I want you to slowly unbuckle your belt, unbutton your jeans and slide your zipper down. Picture my hands doing it if that helps.”

Nicole obeys. She’s surprised when the action actually strokes her arousal, not that she needed any more help with that.

“How do you feel?”

Waverly is asking her a question. _Shit_. Nicole swallows a gulp of air, “Turned on.”

With a low chuckle, Waverly continues, “Good. Now you go. Tell me what you want me to do.” Her gaze fixed, intently looking directly into the camera, biting at her lower lip as her fingers gently play with the collar of the uniform shirt.

Nicole narrows her eyes and steadies her breathing. _You got this. You can do this._ She tells herself. There’s nothing she wants more right now than to be with Waverly and if this is the only way they can do it then she’s in. “Um, unbutton the shirt and open it all the way. I want to see your beautiful breasts.”

Waverly does as she’s told. Her hands work the buttons but her eyes never leave the camera as she licks at her bottom lip. She pulls the shirt open and drops her head as if she’s being modest.

Nicole mutters _oh dear god_ under her breath and the persistent ache low in her gut surges on.

Waverly purrs, “You like what you see baby?” She doesn’t wait for a response, “My turn. I want to see more of you too. Open your shirt for me.”

Nicole knows what Waverly is asking for. She wants to see Nicole’s abs. They are apparently one of her finer features. Waverly has told her so on more than one occasion. She pulls her shirt open and flexes her stomach muscles the best she can under the circumstances.

Waverly rewards her with another soft purr from pursed lips, “So nice, so very nice.” And as her hand idly grazes the waistline of her silk panties, “Do you know how wet it makes me seeing you like that?” Nicole can only stare, her mouth half open. “Do you want me to show you?”

It takes every ounce of self-control Nicole has not to come right then and there. It’s practically unnerving how those simple words could instantly push her over the edge. Waverly has said these things before. They’ve done these things before. It’s just the way it’s happening right now that has Nicole ready to totally lose it.

“Yes baby. Please.” It’s difficult to utter the words thru dry lips but she makes the effort.

Waverly grins. “Alright, since you asked so nicely.” She pushes the silk fabric over her hip and slides the panties down her leg in one smooth motion, using her feet to pull them the rest of the way off without ever moving from her prone position. She bends her leg up and parts her lips, exposing her sex for her lover.

Nicole can see the silky wetness glistening even from her vantage point and her pulse pounds in her ears. “Oh Waves.” She knew this would happen. Knew she would lose her words but she manages to get out, “You’re so beautiful,” before her ability to speak completely dissolves.

Waverly doesn’t seem to mind her lack of words and stays on task. “Do you want to watch me touch myself?”

“Fuck baby.” At least actual words are still coming out and she’s not just grunting, not yet anyway.

Nicole can’t take much more but Waverly isn’t going to let her have what she wants just yet as she teases, “I will, but first you have to show me how wet you are too.”

Nicole hesitates. It still feels a little weird, being naked alone in her living room. But in a way she’s not totally alone and when she looks back up at the screen she gets a glimpse of Waverly playing with her erect nipple. Nicole can’t shed her pants fast enough.

Waverly slowly slides her hand down across her stomach and rests it back on top of her hip. She instructs, “Those cute little boxers too,” as she traces slow circles with her fingers on what Nicole knows is the softest skin any human could possibly have.

This will be the point of no return. Once the underwear comes off, as worked up as Nicole is, she won’t be able to hold on much longer. Waverly knows it too. She pulls the boxers off and positions her laptop on the coffee table in front of her so that her hands are free and Waverly can watch.

Sitting half naked on her couch staring at her equally naked girlfriend on a computer screen is pretty much as weird as she thought it would be but that doesn’t matter now. Now she’s finally going to get some relief from the incessant buildup of stress and desire and any other emotion she’s been carrying around for weeks. Hell, maybe she’ll even get some sleep. And Waverly is going to help her do it.

Waverly hums with approval, “My sweet baby, you’re so amazing.”

Without even thinking, Nicole’s fingers are already slipping thru her own wetness. Any apprehensions she was having are lost to the throbbing ache that Waverly has so loving helped to create. She’s not even thinking about the fact that she’s never touched herself in front of anyone before. The only thoughts are focused on her swollen clit and the dripping wetness at her fingertips and how good this all feels.

Nicole is taking her time, enjoying the feel of her own arousal when she realizes she’s had her eyes closed. She opens them to see Waverly’s big smile thru narrowed eyes. “Waves, baby…come with me.” She practically begs thru short breaths.

Waverly rolls onto her stomach so that only her face is visible on the screen. “We’ll get to me soon enough. I want to watch you, baby. Show me how much you’ve needed this. Come for me”

Nicole rarely goes first. Not because Waverly is a greedy lover, but because Nicole is. She’s usually got to have every bit of Waverly before she even thinks about her own needs. Truth be told, Waverly’s needs _are_ her needs. But right now, she’s on the verge and watching her lover watch her is enough to take her over the edge.

She works slick fingers, every nerve raw; sliding them over her own engorged sex until she thinks that she’ll explode.

Waverly is telling her, “That’s right baby. Show me how you come for me.”

The sound of Waverly’s voice pulls her attention away just long enough to prolong her inevitable orgasm and she manages, “Waves, oh god.”

Waverly keeps working her, “So wet, so beautiful, all for me.”

“Yes all for you.”

“Oh Nicole.”

Hearing Waverly speak her name finally pushes her over the edge into a full blown orgasm. Her breath is shallow and her mouth dry as she rides out the pleasure, working her clit until she feels her own sex contract and release over and over in shear ecstasy. Her ears are ringing with the rush of endorphins to her brain. Then she’s finally spent and goes still.

Every cell in her body is tingling as she throws her head back and blurts out, “Fuck.” Then let’s her entire body relax before opening her eyes to a very satisfied grin from her girlfriend. She brushes a hand thru her hair again as she catches her breath, “That was…wow.”

“My sweet baby, so good, you’ve made me so happy.” Waverly purrs as she rolls back up onto her side and traces a finger down her stomach, bringing her hand to rest atop her hip again.

The motion doesn’t go unnoticed and as Nicole regains brain function, swiftly pulling on her boxers she tells Waverly, “Now it’s your turn.”

Waverly wags a finger at her playfully. “Look at you, all bossy all of a sudden. One little orgasm and you think you can tell me what to do?”

Nicole knows Waverly is wound tight and her heart skips a beat in anticipation of what’s coming next. She decides to play along with Waverly’s mood. “I can. And I will.”

Waverly flash a devilish grin and rolls onto her stomach. She sheds the uniform shirt, leaving her completely naked. The silhouette of her luscious body is visible in the low light of the room and Nicole can’t help but moan _oh god_ under her breath.

“Then go ahead, tell me what to do,” Waverly says with a defiance that would have warranted a light smack to her ass if they were doing this in person.

Nicole grabs the laptop and falls back onto the couch, her shirt still open, abs right in Waverly’s line of site. “You’re behaving very badly. I said it’s my turn to watch.” She tells her in a slightly stern tone but she’s certain Waverly is eating this up.

Waverly is on her side again and bending her leg up giving Nicole a brief glance of her pure arousal. “What do you want to see?”

A new batch of wetness pools between Nicole’s legs and her throat goes dry but she pushes thru and husks out, “I want to see you come.”

Waverly pulls the laptop around with her as she repositions on the bed. “Will you help me baby?”

“You were so good to me. Yes of course I will help you baby.” Nicole reassures her.

Waverly lays back and Nicole can only see the outline of her breasts and hips as Waverly’s hand disappears between her legs. “Tell me what you’d be doing to me if you were here right now.”

“I…I would,” Nicole stammers but she knows she can do this. She loves Waverly and Waverly loves her. Besides, they’ve come this far and it truly is Waverly’s turn to feel good. “I would press my body to yours and kiss you. Run my hands down your sides knowing that it tickles you when I do that. I’d wait for you to giggle before I kissed you again.”

“Yes. What else.” Waverly whispers between soft breathes, her hand slowing stroking her wet folds.

“I would press my tongue to your hard nipple and suck it into my mouth and roll it between my teeth, just hard enough to make you whimper.” Nicole watches as Waverly’s free hand finds her breast and mimic’s the actions Nicole is describing.

“Yes. What else baby? What else would you do?”

“I would kiss my way down your belly and end up between your legs, inhaling your sweet scent before I press my tongue to your swollen clit.”

Waverly’s breathing is shallow, “Yes, oh god baby.”

“I would suck on you clit while I slide one finger inside and wait for you to open up for me before I slip another in, loving how wet you are for me.”

“Yes, so wet. Don’t stop Nicole. Please don’t stop.”

“I would tell you how good you feel and how much I love you while my fingers slide in and out slowly at first and then faster when you start to move with me, making sure my fingers curled inside with every push, hitting your perfect spot.”

“Yes…oh yes.”

Nicole can tell by her movements and breathing that Waverly is close and she goes in for the kill. “Then I’d pull myself up to kiss you and put my leg between yours so you could grind on my fingers, just the way you like to do right before you come.”

Waverly arches her back and exhales a barely audible moan as the wave of orgasm hits her.

Nicole knows exactly what’s happening and the dull throb between her own legs confirms she’s doing this right.

Waverly whimpers, “Oh god yes.” She drops her arm to her side and wipes at her brow with the other - the beauty of the outline of her body brings Nicole to tears. Then she seems to melt into the bed as she lays still for a moment longer, basking in her triumph.

Nicole feels the tears welling up and works to wipe them away before Waverly sees her but she’s not quick enough.

“Baby, why are you crying?”

“Waverly you’re so beautiful. I love you so much.”

Waverly rolls onto her stomach once again and brings her face closer to the screen. “My sweet sweet baby. I love you too.”

They chat a little while longer, about nothing and everything, before a few yawns from Nicole forces them to say goodnight even though neither of them wants this to end.

Once again Waverly was right. And it also turns out that Nicole wasn’t as bad at this as she thought she would be.

Their "meeting" successfully puts an end to Nicole’s insomnia. She sleeps so soundly that she misses the alarm the next morning. She makes it in late to work but doesn’t really care. Screw this virus and this quarantine; she’s the luckiest woman alive right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, feedback in the form of comments and kudos feeds my soul. 🙂


End file.
